


Sheresh'atin, su Udesla

by SilverTonguedSlytherin1



Series: Be'Jetiise Bajur, su Resol'nare [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Jedi Code, Discussions of the Jedi Code, Gen, Jedi Code (Star Wars), Jedi Culture & Tradition (Star Wars), Jedi Training (Star Wars), Languages and Linguistics, Linguistics, Mandalorian Jedi (Star Wars), Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Original Jedi Code, Overcoming the Ruusaan Reformation, Ruusaan Reformation, a bit more than in the previous two fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedSlytherin1/pseuds/SilverTonguedSlytherin1
Summary: Languages are constantly evolving. Sometimes, what was once clear is now a mystery."There is no passion. There is serenity," the Coruscanti Temple teaches. And it makes much more sense than "Passion, yet Serenity."Except, what is passion anyway?
Series: Be'Jetiise Bajur, su Resol'nare [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095443
Comments: 11
Kudos: 102





	Sheresh'atin, su Udesla

**Author's Note:**

> This one takes place not long after Sheev showed up on Mandalore.

Sheev has been sitting on the bank of the Keldabe river for some time now, fingers tracing his new bead. It's simple, plain white. They earn it when they can recite the Code. To advance, however, they must understand it. The problem is that everything is a contradiction.

A rock skips past him on the river, and he looks up to see Sir Du Crion. Sheev places his fist to his heart and bows his head, but he makes no move to stand. They can be very casual here on Mandalore, yet very formal in the same breath. Maybe he's doomed to live in a world of contradictions.

Sir Du Crion sits next to him and asks, "What troubles you so much, _vod'ika_?" He nudges Sheev's braid, "You've got a new bead. Shouldn't you be celebrating?"

"I- yes, Sir... I just realized how much I don't know about the Code and how little I do know..." Sheev says quietly. He's never felt so useless.

Sir Du Crion chuckles, "Well, you clearly understand the second line at least."

"Sir?"

" _Utree'karta, su Kar'tayl_. Ignorance, yet Knowledge. Most of us take it to mean acknowledging both what you know and what you don't."

"But doesn't that lead to stagnation?"

"On it's own, it could. But we're Mandalorian, so we also adhere to the _Resol'nare._ _Bajur bal beskar'gam, jet'ika_ ; education and armor. We do not neglect our studies here. 

"But even if we were back on Coruscant, there are the Other Teachings of the Jedi, and they say, "Jedi seek to improve themselves through knowledge and training." "

"So... what you mean, Sir, is that it is not that we celebrate ignorance... it is that we admit it is there... but we also accept that it does not take away from our knowledge?"

" _Elek, vod'ika. Jate_." Yes, little brother. Good.

Or at least, that's what Sheev thinks he said. His _Mando'a_ is still not that good.

The wind blows Sir Du Crion's hair into his face, and he pushes it away before asking, "Do you understand the first line?"

"I think so, Sir. Her Highness told me, " _N'ogir copaani. N'ogir linib. Ogir shi meg enteyo cuyir_."

"There is no want. There is no need. There is only what must be," Sir Du Crion translates. "How do you suppose that relates to " _Aal, su Naak," vod'ika_?"

"Emotion, yet Peace, Sir. It- It means that though we accept how we feel, we do what is necessary regardless of those feelings, does it not, Sir?" Sheev asks hesitantly. He was proud for understanding the first line of the Code, and regardless of his newfound understanding of the second line, he would hate to backtrack.

"That is the most common interpretation here, yes, and it is mine as well. I've simply never heard anyone except Shmi use that as the explanation. 

"Since I have yet to provide you any real guidance, though, let me ask, what do you make of the third line?"

"It makes no sense at all, Sir!"

"Let me see if I can help, then. How do you define passion?"

"It's a powerful conviction, Sir."

"In the modern use, yes. However, it had a different meaning at the time of the Code's writing, which has become obsolete. It meant suffering, _jet'ika_."

Sheev cocks his head to the side, thoughts too deep to stop what his father called an infantile gesture. "So it means that we're supposed to be calm about suffering? Our own, I mean... It is that we should accept our suffering... and not let the pain effect us... I mean it is that we should not let our hardships make us cruel?"

Sir Du Crion smiles widely, "Very good! I took me nearly four months to wrap my head around that one, _jet'ika_."

Sheev ducks his head, "Thank you, Sir." Hesitantly, he asks, "Would- would you mind helping me with the others, Sir?"

"Not tonight," Sir Du Crion says, just as the dinner bells start to ring. "Food's ready, and dinner doesn't wait for anyone except the _Mand'alor_ himself."

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a:  
> vod'ika - little brother; well, technically it's "little sibling," but Sheev is male, so it's brother  
> Utree'karta, su Kar'tayl - Ignorance, yet Knowledge  
> Resol'nare - the Six Actions, the things you /have/ to do to be a Mandalorian  
> Bajur bal Beskar'gam, jet'ika - Education and Armor, Padawan; jet'ika literally means "little Jedi," but that's the word I'm using for Padawan  
> Elek, vod'ika. Jate. - Yes, little brother. Good.  
> N'ogir copaani. N'ogir linib. Ogir shi meg enteyo cuyir. - There is no want. There is no need. There is only what must be.; I have borrowed this from Blue_Sunshine.  
> Aal, su Naak - Emotion, yet Peace  
> Mand'alor - sole-ruler of Mandalore; I usually translate and treat this as King
> 
> This one was so much fun to write! I loved playing with how linguistic evolution could change the interpretation of things so much. And for those of y'all interested, suffering as an obsolete definition of passion is the second definition given on the Merriam-Webster website.  
> I also enjoyed revisiting the other two lines I've written for, even though my interpretation didn't really change that much. Mostly, I wanted to address some concerns brought up by TheDFO in the comments because I do feel like "Ignorance, yet Knowledge" does have the potential for issues if you don't look at the Other Teachings (or the Resol'nare). 
> 
> For those who might say Palpatine is out of character, remember, he's just a boy and /not/ a Sith. Also, he's supposed to seem awkward. I feel like Naboo and Mandalore would be very different in terms of "high" culture, and he's still trying to adjust to the latter. 
> 
> Thank y'all for reading!


End file.
